


[The Gentlemen]但这不是家

by vodkathebest



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkathebest/pseuds/vodkathebest
Summary: dbq，还是搞了。Fletcher/Raymond/Mickey，没有3p，只是私生活混乱，还有一点daddy issues，呃好雷啊。
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith, Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[The Gentlemen]但这不是家

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：吸毒有害健康

米奇•皮尔森第一次见到雷时，就和他搞上了。  
应该说米奇不应该干雷，那时这男孩正在落魄时，孤零零地躺在伦敦外郊某不知名的小巷里。雷应该去青少年接济处的，但那里年轻人海洛因和大麻致命的气味让他只能一个人待在这里。  
没有人经过，也没有人在意。于是这个男人出现了，雷总觉得他以前见过他，但一点儿也想不起来，更何况饥饿寒冷包围着他的感觉，腾不出一地去思考。  
男人发出平稳但诱惑的声音：“你叫什么。”，这不是个问句，就像他知道雷的名字，但还要以一句话开始勾引。  
“雷。”雷蒙德抬头有去看他，再低下头来假装自己心不在焉。  
“我叫米奇，米奇•皮尔森。”  
当米奇•皮尔森的手碰到男孩的屁股时，男孩没有拒绝，他不知道自己怎么会最终堕落到这个程度，这一切罪名该归于谁身上，他也不想追究了。

雷蒙德和弗莱彻以前就是一对，呃，这个词语是什么来着，朋友？雷现在绝对不会用这个词的。雷蒙德高中转学来到弗莱彻就读的学校，他们是同一个班的，于是弗莱彻迷人的自信就吸引了雷，他只是默默地关注着弗莱彻，高中是一个荷尔蒙大肆的时期，他第一年里就陷入了无法自拔的性幻想里。  
雷蒙德悉知弗莱彻的生活，他会偷偷跟踪他，会去揣摩他的心思，他知道对方也同样心细，弗莱彻想成为个像福尔摩斯一样的侦探，所以雷蒙德每次跟踪他时，都希望弗莱彻能够发现他，所以他会故意出一些破绽，踩到树枝、咳嗽、发出一切可能的噪音，但弗莱彻没有一次回头，一次也没有。  
我们的雷蒙德当然不会停止幻想，他把这当作弗莱彻的欲擒故纵，男孩的想像可以很丰富，只不过，他的确没想错。  
雷蒙德暗恋一年多的人，终于某一天傍晚，趁着黄昏时刻，弗莱彻第一次转过头来瞥了他一眼，让雷蒙德顿时怔住，于是很快的乖乖地献上了自己的第一次。  
他们在弗莱彻家做爱，很显然弗莱彻经验丰富，他轻巧地拿出自己床头柜里的凡士林，打开后用手抹了一点。  
“第一次吗？”弗莱彻开口。  
雷蒙德羞于开口，他有点害怕说实话。  
弗莱彻不耐烦地摇了摇头，把手上的凡士林抹在了雷蒙德的肚子上，“啊，好凉。”雷蒙德急着说。  
“先做个放松点的吧，小狗。”弗莱彻于是低头看自己的下体，雷蒙德懂了他的意思。  
雷蒙德先咽了下口水，他想用手解开弗莱彻的裤链，但那时比他高一点的男人直接按下他的头埋在两腿间，雷蒙德的嘴唇被链条戳的有点痛，最后还是用牙齿把裤链拉了下来。  
雷蒙德不敢直接下口，他用舌头舔着他的阴茎，越来越大了，他甚至有点不敢去看，当生殖器塞进了他的嘴巴里，雷蒙德呜咽抽泣，但弗莱彻丝毫不在意他的反应，雷蒙德被弗莱彻拽着头发，将他的阴茎顶到小狗的口腔最深处。  
弗莱彻射出来的时候雷没有完全接住，然后他疯狂咳嗽干呕，还没结束就被弗莱彻反身按在了床上。  
性器进来的时候雷蒙德哭了出来，弗莱彻在床上太安静了，让雷蒙德觉得他一个人在被审视着，胀大的东西在自己体内冲撞，他觉得自己要被劈成两半，两人交合的地方一片滑腻，弗莱彻像是打定主意要撑开他，进得越来越深，雷蒙德听着碰撞的水声，也嗯嗯的发出声音，呻吟声把弗莱彻搞得更热，他一只手捏小狗的屁股，一只手按住他的肩，一起不停地往雷蒙德里面撞，雷蒙德脑里的快感淹没了他其他的知觉，肉体拍打的声音让他更加兴奋，淫荡的喘息覆盖着整间卧室，两人在刺激中达到了高潮，同时射了出来。  
雷蒙德还沉浸在暧昧之中，弗莱彻就命令他立马穿上衣服，楼下有开门的声音，“赶紧走，我妈回来了。”弗莱彻说。  
之后雷蒙德和弗莱彻经常做爱，他们还没完全成年，但这没什么，同性恋、异性恋的高中生也都这么做，图书馆、草坪、食堂没人的时候，他们就放肆地呻吟，至少那时还是单纯的日子。

如果问一切从什么时候开始搞砸，那一定是海洛因之前的香烟、雪茄。弗莱彻在与雷蒙德认识之前的确没碰过这些东西，弗莱彻的妈妈是个瘾君子，这让他对这些熟悉，但更不想因此上瘾。但该死的青春期少年还是禁不住诱惑，他能搞得定一个只会跟踪的小狗，但这些迷人危险的东西，他的确无法驾驭。  
弗莱彻初吸海洛因的时候没有告诉雷蒙德，一直等到雷蒙德发现他的异常时才交代，啊，噩梦真的开始了。  
弗莱彻以自己强大的控制欲让雷蒙德在与他一次做爱后试上了一口，他们两谁也魂智不清，雷蒙德还需要弗莱彻给他做示范，他把白粉撒在锡纸上，用打火机加热一会，烟雾上来时，他盯着委屈又好奇的小狗，“来吧。”弗莱彻说。  
来吧，我们终于堕入了深渊。

“啊，轻点。”雷喘息着对身后的男人说。  
“你应该叫得更大声点，这里没有人听得见。”米奇的一只手放在雷的肩上，另一只手围着雷的肚子。  
他们在无人问津的地方肛交，结束之后米奇给了雷钱，他刚穿上裤子系上皮带想走，仍趴在墙上喘气的雷叫住了他，“可以帮我离开这吗？”他小声说。  
如果说雷蒙德一生中最感谢谁呢，他不会说出米奇的名字给别人听，但应该就是他了。雷蒙德现在有稳定的工作，体面的外貌，不错的别墅，他拥有这一切，从一场自愿的性交易开始，反正也不亏了。  
他之后没有再和自己的老板做过爱，米奇•皮尔森是个双性恋，他有漂亮的妻子，一个下属不会再对他产生性欲了，他更喜欢的，也许还是那个可怜巷子里面的失足男孩。  
“你的姓氏是什么？雷蒙德—”米奇皮尔森在他们第一次见面时问，就是雷祈求他带走他的时候。  
雷不会告诉别人人，他现在最讨厌什么——海洛因、接触与家庭。  
雷蒙德高中的时候转校，他父亲一个足够颓废恶心的男人磕嗨了之后撞死了个人，母亲早不知道跑到哪里去了，于是只能去跟他的某个婶婶生活，从一个鸟不拉屎的乡村来到了伦敦。  
雷蒙德的校园生活在老师看来还是不错的，中等偏上的成绩，从不惹是生非，是一个乖巧的孩子，只是不知道这男孩心里到底有什么。  
人们都会问你姓什么，威廉？克里斯托弗？希文？钱德勒？雷蒙德•钱德勒是个挺好的名字，不如叫这个吧，雷有时烦躁了会这么说。  
雷蒙德从未见过自己的生母，他的亲爹会带来形形色色的女人，但都一个类型，肤色被阳光晒得黝黑、浓妆也遮不住的无生气的眼睛，这类女人唯一会不同的也许就是她们的发色，有黑的，有红的，有黄的。  
当他亲爹与那些女人做爱时，在他小的时候雷蒙德是羞耻的，他不敢去看，床上的两人似乎以为一方的儿子死了一样，在同一间房子里的另一张床上会毫无察觉，年龄到了一定程度后，他亲爹找了间更大的房子，但雷蒙德长大了，他亲爹再与别的女人做爱时，行动已经超越了好奇心，他会偷偷打开门，露出一条缝来，亲爹掀起红发女人的黑色超短裙，女人的腿夹在自己爹的腰上，他爹会托起女人的屁股，然后抽动起来，女人甜腻的呻吟让雷蒙德恶心，但自己父亲粗大的阴茎摆动着，平稳地呼吸声却会使隔着一扇门的儿子勃起，他会闭上眼睛，把被操干的对象想成自己，然后再与自己的亲爹达到高潮。

“叫雷就好，我不需要姓。”雷蒙德这么回答。  
“那你的代号就是Ray，反正你要做的这一行，没人想暴露真名。”米奇•皮尔森说道。  
“那你很厉害。”雷回答。  
米奇的手刚碰上雷蒙德的肩膀时，就被他甩开了，“什么？我刚才还干过你，现在就不让我碰了。”米奇恶狠狠地说。  
“抱歉，只是，抱歉。”他语无伦次。  
米奇•皮尔森是个善良通人情的绅士，放过了我们的小狗，但有些人就是不会。

“帮我个忙，雷。”仍在睡梦中的雷刚打开某人狂敲的门，就看到一股酒气的弗莱彻站在他面前。  
“天啊该死的，现在是凌晨四点！弗莱彻！”雷愤怒道。  
“帮我个忙，雷，求你了。”弗莱彻变瘦了，很瘦，毒品侵蚀了他。  
“妈的，我早不认识你了，滚远点，弗莱彻。”他想关门。  
“求你了，雷，求你了。”弗莱彻直逼着雷的目光，他们徘徊了很久，雷蒙德还是让弗莱彻进了屋。  
“有话快说，然后滚。”他让弗莱彻脱鞋进屋。  
“我亲爱的Ray-ray，你一定想我了。”他刚这么说，雷蒙德就正要转身。  
“不不不，别走，听我说。”  
“我现在需要点钱，呃，不多，呃，十万英镑，不不，太多了，你可以给我八万—”  
“我帮不了你，弗莱彻，走吧。”他打断了弗莱彻。  
“我真得需要这点钱，我现在在工作，在创业，你懂的，我一直要做个私家侦探。”  
“我需要钱租一间屋子，作办公室，凡事都需成本不是吗，等我赚了钱一定会还你的，雷。”  
“凭你的想像和毒瘾还钱吗？”雷蒙德刻薄地拒绝。  
“不，雷，我已经戒了，相信我。”  
谁也不会相信，但雷蒙德相信了，又或者说，他想要相信。雷蒙德和弗莱彻又在一起了，像高中一样，弗莱彻只带雷蒙德去过他的办公室一次，当然，也是在那里他们彻底和解，以一次办公室打炮为标志。  
雷蒙德能拒绝别人的触碰，甚至当有人不小心碰到他时会条件反射地大打出手，但只要弗莱彻一碰到他身体的任何一处，他就会无能地屈服。雷恨自己这样，但他改变不了。  
就像他改变不了自己被骗的事实。  
弗莱彻从没有戒毒，在接过八万块钱时他有点浪子回头的想法，但骨子里的没出息让他还是去买毒品了，八万英镑还让他做了几笔不错的生意，当租了间房来骗雷蒙德时，他那时还不是很清醒的，有点嗨。但谎言总是要被拆穿的。  
雷蒙德大叫着让弗莱彻滚出去，弗莱彻跪下来请求爱人，你甚至分不清谁到底是更疯狂的人，一个被药物控制头脑，一个被愤怒淹没情绪，没有人能落个好结局，而当这次弗莱彻摸上雷蒙德的脸时，他很理所当然地被打了。  
“滚，让我永远不要见到你。”雷发了最后的通告。

当刚进办公室里的雷看到桌子上的信封时，他有点疑惑。“给雷蒙德•史密斯先生”在他眼前晃了很久，逼迫他打开了这封无名之信。  
亲爱的 雷，  
日安。  
小狗，看到的时候来那找我吧，我需要你。  
F  
“谁写的信？”米奇不动声色地进屋吓到了雷。  
“没什么。”然后赶紧把信塞进了柜子里。  
米奇没有理他，雷瞒他的事情太多了，当然，他所隐瞒的米奇都能查到，雷的一切他都了如指掌，至于那个弗莱彻，他也不想去过问，谁都有过去。  
“下午有事吗？你知道的，可以一起玩玩。”米奇问。  
“有。”雷蒙德撒谎了，也许没撒，但他拒绝了自己老板的邀请，他知道米奇要做什么，谁都想过一次派对生活，他从心里感谢米奇，将自己的忠心献给米奇，他有去过他所谓的“玩玩”，男人女人，在灯红酒绿中疯狂享受伊甸园之日，他害怕这些，他甚至羞于展示自己的身体给大众，他有太多太多讨厌的东西，最后他跑了出来，一个人在街上乱晃，伦敦的街景醉人，那晚他不仅尝了酒精，还跟一个陌生男人在一个房间里乱搞，雷蒙德违背了自己所有的怪癖，他允许那人触摸他，允许他为雷蒙德卷烟，在毒品的快感中同时体会了一次性高潮。  
雷蒙德送走了自己的老板，米奇•皮尔森的确有点不满，但雷此时的注意力不在这儿，他又拿起了信封。  
“给雷蒙德史密斯先生”  
雷撕了这封信，他恨死了弗莱彻，恨死了这个称呼，弗莱彻是他的高中同学，当然知道他姓什么，只是雷蒙德警告过他，不许叫他“史密斯”，但有时弗莱彻还是会开玩笑这样叫他，这让雷蒙德生气，但热恋中，雷蒙德的脑子的确不太好用。而且很显然，这是该死的弗莱彻偷闯入他的办公室放的信，至于信中的“那”，他一点也想不出是哪个破地方，神经病，他骂道。  
这个下午雷蒙德没有好过，他把自己掩埋在酒精中，一人躺在浴缸里，没有水，于是他疯魔地把酒倒在里面，兴奋到把自己珍藏的几瓶红酒全都给浪费掉，但水面只到了一半都没有，但雷就是躺在里面，什么也不想动。雷蒙德•史密斯，你怎么他妈的这么傻逼，他心里骂道。  
雷不知道自己睡着了没有，但他是在做梦，他能感觉到。他见到一处窄窄的门缝，他不敢走进去，因为他听见里面不太友好的声音，吱呀吱呀的床板和可怕的尖叫传进他的耳朵，他走近去看，什么也没有，没有一个人，只有声音。  
但雷还是不敢进去，他还是在外面盯着，他见不到人，但他感觉得到，雷蒙德羞愧地跪了下来，他涨红的脸快要爆炸，自己微弱的心跳也被扩大，这个梦境世界突然只留下这扇窗，和永无止境的恐惧。  
雷蒙德惊醒了，他从水中扑醒，咳嗽一声看看自己的周围，该死，水龙头什么时候开的，他一点也不记得。水面漫到了浴室外，原来的红酒色还留在缸底，他坐着愣了一会，起来收拾了地面。  
晚上七点半了，外面的天已经黑了，雷蒙德出了门。  
又是伦敦的夜景，他有点讨厌，于是他买了张大巴车票，目的地是他过去的家乡。  
“先生，我能坐你旁边吗？”一个十六七岁的男孩问他，尽管雷蒙德想要拒绝，他还是点了头，只要不来碰我，他想。  
归途的路原来很短，他看着自己的车票，只需要半小时，但雷蒙德还记得很多年前他坐车来伦敦的时候，那明明是一段很长的路，很艰难的时间。雷蒙德握紧车票，低头不语。  
他突然知道了弗莱彻所说的地方是哪里，噩梦的源头。他在又一次被弗莱彻欺骗后，决定与弗莱彻分手，他再也受不了男人毒瘾大发后的暴力和神经质，但提出时却被男人给打了一顿，男人还扬言要把他卖了。  
他还是个高中生，他害怕自己的人生毁在了弗莱彻的手中，况且已经毁掉了一半，他跑走了，一直等到弗莱彻追上来，安慰他，给他道歉，但谁知男人请他吃饭时，却给他的水里下了药，雷蒙德在完全不清醒的状态下又吸食了海洛因。  
他不知道会是谁骑在他的身上，不是弗莱彻，别人，不只一个人。在一间房子里，没有窗，只有一扇门，只有那一丝阳光进来，没能完全照亮黑暗，雷蒙德在昏迷中追着那束光，他拼命地看着那门缝，要了命地渴望光芒。  
坐在他旁边的男孩动了动，雷蒙德看了他一眼，而那男孩一直看着他，雷蒙德知道这样的男孩，两眼无神，瘦的发脱，他很难受，想脱身。但男孩的手放上了他的大腿，雷蒙德看着车里，除了两人和司机，谁也没有，男孩顺着他的大腿往下摸。  
有刀。雷蒙德在那束光微微照着的地方看到了刀，他的手很快摸了上去。他不记得后来的事了，总之是尖叫，他的整个世界都是尖叫，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊在反复地狂欢着，雷蒙德貌似笑了出来。  
雷踢开了即将要解开他裤链的男孩，哐当一声把司机给吓了一跳。“怎么了？”司机往后看。  
“操你妈的，傻逼老男人。”男孩说出无耻的话。  
“下车，我要下车。”雷蒙德一直念着。  
“下车，我要下车。”  
“快开门啊！！我要下车！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”雷蒙德尖叫且大笑着。  
雷蒙德•史密斯下车了，他不知道自己身处何地，但这不是家。


End file.
